


A Library, the Final Frontier

by donutsweeper



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Getting lost in a library was easier than you'd think.





	A Library, the Final Frontier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartbeatstumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/gifts).

Okay, so it was possible, just vaguely possible mind you, that Ed was a little lost. It was a library, okay? There were books, lots of them, and he'd pulled one down that had looked really interesting and started reading it while walking and then a second one had caught his eye and then another and another and other than making sure he didn't crash into anyone he hadn't really paid much attention to where his feet were taking him. Now he had no idea the time, but it was probably well past lunch and it stomach was complaining. Loudly.

Spotting someone with a book cart he ran up to them, asking, "Excuse me, I'm not finished with these, but I'm starving. Is it possible you could hold these for me while I go grab something to eat?"

After a moment's consideration the librarian or clerk or whoever it was, pulled out a handful of peanuts and held them out them for Ed.

"Oh, even better!" Ed grabbed the proffered food and dashed to a table so he could eat and read at the same time. "Thanks, you're the best!"

He barely heard the quiet "Oook" he got in reply.


End file.
